


A New Arrival [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, edtjelvar week 2021, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Tjelvar and Edward are working on a dig site, when someone new arrives.[A recording of a fic by Bittercape]
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	A New Arrival [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006246) by [Bittercape (bittercape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape). 



> EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 1  
>  **Company** | Solitude | **Meetings | Red**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/a%20new%20arrival.mp3) | **Size:** 5.17MB | **Duration:** 07:29min

  
---|---


End file.
